entre el amor y el odio
by momo-alice
Summary: la venganza o el amor el amor o la vanganza cual es la corecta hitsugaya se decidira por una por cual sera si kieren saver entren a leerlo xD un hitsuhina e ichiruki n.n
1. comienzo

Bueno esta historia se me ocurio de repente xD asi espero les guste n.n es un hitsuhina y un ichiruki y si kieren otras parejas solo díganme bueno ya seven el anime no me pertenece es del creador y bla bla xD asi gracias shiro por el nombre n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un reino que lleva por nombre el reino de kazuyo habitan personas humildes decentes y tranquilas en ese reino reina el rey aizen el padre de la princesa hinamori momo desde que hinamori tiene 5 años de edad su padre a reinado, desde que el a reinado todo a sido tranquilo, el dia de mañana hinamori va a cumplir 16 años de edad por lo que su papa le va a realizar una fiesta y ella tenia que decidir como seria la fiesta

-oto-san en mi fiesta quiero que todo el reino este invitado- le sonríe-

-está bien hina-chan y como quieres que vallan vestidos los invitados- sentándose en la silla-

-amm pues… quiero que venga como una fiesta formal pero que se pongan antifaces sería lindo-

-está bien hija le diré a nuestros sirvientes que comiences con los preparativos para la fiesta y mañana enviamos las invitaciones al pueblo-

-si gracias oto-san- le sonríe-

En ese mismo momento los sirvientes del rey se encargaban de entregar las invitaciones a todo el pueblo todos se preparaban para tal especial fiesta pero no muy lejos del reino se encontraban unas personas planeando su plan para la fiesta

- entonces taicho quienes van a ir con usted a la fiesta- pronuncia la chica de pelo naranja con un gran escote y ojos azules se dirigió así su taicho

- ya después de mucho decidirlo matsumoto las que me van a acompañar son rukia etsuko y Ayame- pronuncia el chico de pelo blanco con ojos verde azulados y estatura media

– hitsugaya-sama esta seguro que quiere que nosotras vallamos – pronuncia la chica de pelo café y de ojos cafés-

-si Ayame ustedes son la sindicadas para esta misión-

-esta bien hitsugaya nosotras nos encargaremos del momento en que tendremos que llevarla- pronuncia la chica de pelo castaño y ojos morados-

-hitsugaya-sama quien nos llevara después de la misión- pronuncia la chica de pelo negro y ojos cafes-

-bueno nos va a llevar kira en la carosa-

-si hitsugaya-sama seria un honor- pronuncia el chico pelo güero y ojos azules y mirada de miedo-

-bueno se pueden retirar y vallan preparando todo para el secuestro-

-hai hitsugaya-sama- todos salen de la habitación-

-ahora si esa familia va a pagar lo que le hicieron a mis padre – apoyando los codos en la silla y poniendo sus manos en la boca-

Flash back

- oka-san nooo- gritando-

-toushiro-kun tienes que irte esta Guerra no va a parar por favor cuídate y vive hijo- cargándolo-

-demo oka-san y oto-san-

-el se esta encargando de ellos hijo-

-pero por que aizen-san nos hiso esto no se supone que era amigo de mi oto-san-

-si toushiro-kun pero nos engaño-

La señora salía corriendo con hitsugaya en los brazos hasta que encontró a ukitake

-por favor ukitake-san cuide muy bien a toushiro-kun que no le pase nada-se lo da-

-oka-san nooo-gritando-

-gomen toushiro-kun cuídate y vive hijo- lo besa en la frente-

-hai kumiko-san yo lo cuidare- se aleja y sale del lugar-

-noooo madre padre noooo- llorando

Fin del flash back

-juro que vengare a mis padres-

Mientras tanto en el castillo de aizen todos se preparaban para la gran fiesta que

-hinamori-san ya decidió que vestido usar- pregunta una chica de pelo naranja con unos grandes pechos y ojos cafés-

-si orihime-san y tú ya lo decidiste-

-pues si solo que aun no tengo el antifaz nos e cual ponerme-

-bueno entonces por qué no vamos al pueblo a buscar algunos para probarnos- le sonríe-

-está bien hinamori-san-

Hinamori y orihime se dirigían a salir del catillo en busca de sus antifaces pero antes el padre de hinamori los interrumpió-

-hinamori-chan puedes venir conmigo por un momento- le hace una seña para que entre a la habitación-

-si oto-san- entra a la habitación-

-hija en tu fiesta de mañana vas a conocer a alguien especial-

-alguien especial…-

-si hija a tu futuro esposo-

-que … pero oto-san por que yo quiero casarme con alguien que yo ame-

-y lo logras cuando lo conoscas te enamoraras de el-

-pero oto-san –

-nada de peros hinamori, tu eres una princesa y tu deber es ver por el pueblo-

-…si oto-san- sale de la habitación-

-hinamori-san te paso algo- le pregunta orihime-

-no nada vamos que se nos hace tarde-

-si-le sonríe-

El día paso muy rápido ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta y en un abrir y serrar de ojos ya era mañana y solo faltaban unas horas para la fiesta

-hinamori-san ya esta lista- toca la puerta-

-si ya voy-sale de la habitación-

-ooo hinamori-san se ve kawai-

-jeje gracias- hinamori lleva puesto un vestido color blanco con adornos negro de mangas cortas guantes negros el vestido es largo d atrás y corto de enfrente le llagan a la rodilla y lleva unos zapados negros con cintas blancas enrollando su pierna y lleva el pelo suelto con una flor en su pelo- pero tu también te vez bien-

-de verdad a gracias hinamori-san-orihime lleva un vestido de color azul sin mangas con guantes de color blanco con holanes largo hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos blancos normales y pelo suelto-

-bueno orihime vámonos –se va caminando-

-etto espere hinamori-san los antifaces- se los muestra en la mano-

-así los antifaces jejeje gracias orihime-san- se pone el antifaz de color negro que le abarca la mitad de su cara tiene una pluma del izquierdo en la esquina con piedritas blancas-

-no hay problema yo también me pondré el mío-se pone su antifaz de color blanco abarca casi toda su cara y tiene una pluma en la esquina izquierda y derecha con piedritas azules-

Hinamori y orihime se dirigen así la parte baja del catillo mientras tanto afuera del catillo se encontraban hitsugaya rukia etsuko y Ayame saliendo de la carosa

-aa al fin llegamos ya era hora- sale de la carosa, etsuko va con un vestido con tirantes de color morado con guantes negros el vestido le llega a la rodilla con zapatillas negras el pelo suelto con un listo en el cabello

-etsuko-chan tranquila –sale de la carosa, Ayame va con un vestido de color azul celeste le llaga hasta la rodilla con tirantes guantes blancos y zapatos blancos con el pelo recogido

-déjala Ayame ya sabes como es ella- sale de la carosa, rukia lleva un vestido de color negro sin mangas con guantes de color azul zapatos azules y vestido hasta las rodillas

-nee rukia-chan no te pongas asi solo quiero divertirme un poco pero bueno-

-hey ustedes tres se tranquilizan que no vinimos que no vinimos a jugar venimos por una misión- sale hitsugaya de la carosa, hitsugaya va con un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca por dentro con zapatos negros

-gomen hitsugaya-sama-lo dicen las tres-

-esta bien ponganze sus antifaces y ya saben el plan verdad- se pone su antifaz, de color negro con adornos blancos

-si hitsugaya-sama- lo dicen las tres al mismo tiempo mientras se ponen sus antifaces, el antifaz de etsuko es lila con adornos negros y una pluma en la esquina izquierda y derecha, el de Ayame blanco con adornos azules y con plumas en la esquina derecha q izquierda, el de rukia es negro con piedras blancas-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aki el capitulo si no me esplike bien en alguna parte me dicen n.n es un hitsuhina y ichiruki si kieren otra parejan díganme xD ya despues viene lo bueno xD bye


	2. encuentros

Bueno aki la segunda parte n.n espero les guste

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya rukia etsuko y Ayame se dirigen al castillo

-bueno entremos- dice hitsugaya mientras entra al castillo-

Cuando entran al castillo todos estaban con sus antifaces bailando pasándola bien el castillos estaba a reventar de gente había nobles duques y una que otra persona del pueblo

-wouuu son muchos- mirando a todos lados-

-etsuko ya pareces niña chiquita- tratando de calmarla-

-gomen Ayame-chan es que esta genial-

-ustedes recuerden lo que dijo hitsugaya-sama que dejémonos de juegos y empecemos a buscar a la princesa-

-si- lo dicen al mismo tiempo-

Hinamori iba bajando las escaleras lentamente

-demo un problema rukia-chan-

-cual problema-

-donde esta esa princesa-

-…maldición todos se parecen que no logro distinguirla-

Cuando hinamori llego al final de las escaleras todo guardaron silencio el rey iba a decir unas palabras por el cumpleaños de su hija

-bueno primero gracias a todos por venir al cumpleaños número 16 de mi hija hinamori momo-tomándola de la mano-

Todos aplaudieron en ese momento

-mira rukia-chan ya la encontré- lo dice etsuko-

-…si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta-

-jejeje etto entonces de una vez empezamos- tratando de calmarlas-

-pues hitsugaya tiene que decirnos –

-rukia vez a preguntarle a hitsugaya-

-si-

Hinamori baja y se va con su papa para hablar con el sobre esa persona con la que se tiene que ver

-oto-san etto mi prometido ya llego-

-no se hija no logro verlo-

-está bien…bueno me voy por ahí-

-pero no te alejes tanto que el no tarda en llegar-

-si-

Mientras tanto rukia va con hitsugaya para preguntarle si empiezan con el plan

-hitsugaya-sama empezamos con el plan-

-si pero rukia quiero que te encargues de algo-

-si dígame-

-vez al tipo que está allí en la mesa-

-si-

-quiero que te lo lleves lejos de aquí-

-Que!!! Pero porque yo-

-por que te lo ordeno ahora llévatelo lejos de aquí-

-…está bien hitsugaya-sama-

Rukia se va caminando no muy segura de lo que le pidió hitsugaya –por que yo tengo que hacer esto- pensó- se dirigió asía el muchacho de pelo naranja el cual estaba comiendo unos bocadillos cuando de repente alguien le toco el hombro

-etto disculpa-

-mmm-

-…quieres…ba..ba..bailar..conmigo- sonrojada-

-…no no me gusta bailar aparte ..-la mira-

-…-

-estas demasiada chapara no me alcanzarías- forma de burla-

-nani!!! Quien te crees que eres para decirme así-

-ichigo, ichigo ku..-

- no me importa, a mí nadie me dice así-enojada-

-ooo asi que la enana saco su lado fuerte-

-como que enana bakka –

-mmm –pone una mano en su cabeza-

-maldito-lo mira feo-

-si digo que si quiero bailar contigo te callas- la agarra de la barbilla y acerca su cara a la de ella-

-..pe..ro…quien…te..crees-sonrojada-

-..hasta roja te pusiste jajajaja- burlándose-

-idiota- enojada-

-bueno vamos a bailar-la agarra d la mano y la lleva a bailar-

Hinamori salió al patio trasero para tomar un poco de aire fresco

-aa que lindo día- caminando- mm la luna esta muy bonita- se para en medio del puente- me gustaría que oka-san estuviera aquí- apoya sus codos en el puente-

Hinamori solo observaba la luna lo hermosa que se ve en ese día especial para ella estaba muy entretenida con ella hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-disculpe señorita-

-si- voltea a verlo-

Hinamori se quedo mirándolo se sorprendió de ver a un chico muy lindo y elegante a la vez-s..si dígame- dijo un poco nerviosa-

-no se molesta si le digo algo-acercándose a ella-

-.q..qué cosa- sonrojada-

-que el resplandor de la luna ase que se vea más bella de lo que es- tomando su mando y besándola-

-etto-sonrojada-

-y me gustaría que asiera algo-

-q…que…cosa-nerviosa-

-te recomendaría que no te muevas- la toma de las manos-

-que-

Antes de que hinamori pudiera decir más alguien le tapo los ojos y la boca y solo escuchaba la conversación entre esas personas que la habían amarado

-nee tu era necesario usar el cumplido ese de la luna- le dice en forma de burla-

-para mi si lo es así que no digas nada o si no te ira mal-

-..está bien-

-ahora vallan a decirle a kira que ya nos podemos ir la misión esta completada-

-está bien yo voy-

Hinamori no podía creer lo que paso esta…siendo secuestrada y todo por estar embobada por un chico lindo se la estaban llevando solo sintió cuando fue adentrada a una carosa

-no se preocupe hime-sama todo va a estar bien solo no trate de forzarse o si no le va a ir mal- sonríe-

-…que gran forma de dar aliento-forma sarcástica-

-kira puedes avanzar vámonos de aquí-

-si como usted diga-

-etto espera y rukia-

-oyes si y rukia-

-rukia se está encargando de otro trabajo kira luego viene por ella-

-…-se miran entre las dos- está bien- no muy convencidas-

Rukia se guía bailando con ichigo estaba tan entretenida que se le olvido a lo que venia todo estaba bien platicaban no muy gustosamente pero se la pasaba bien

-jeje entonces tú enana o te digo rukia-

-me gustaría más que me llames por mi nombre-

-está bien rukia…enana-

- ¬¬ -

-bueno creo q te voy a dar algo especial-

-…algo…especial..-

-si solo quédate quieta- se acercaba mas a ella- estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando alguien los interrumpió

-kurosaki-san que está haciendo-

-..aizen-sama-

-que estás haciendo con esta muchachita-

-no nada-se aleja-

-recuerda kurosaki-san mi hija es tu prometida en este momento tendrías que estar con ella-

-…si gomen aizen-sama-

-ahora mismo vez a buscarla que no la q visto desde que bajo –

-si aizen-sama, nos vemos rukia-se va-

-..si adiós-

-en cuanto a ti jovencita-la mira-

-si?-

-te recomiendo que te alejes de kurosaki-san él es el prometido de mi hija así que no te conviene-se va-

-…-baja la mirada-

Rukia se quedo sorprendida a tan alta acción en ese momento recordó a lo que venía hacer-la carta se me olvido- se va- rukia tenía una importante misión que hacer tenía que ir a deja una carta en el cuarto de la joven princesa una carta que hitsugaya había escrito especialmente para aizen la cual decía:

Para aizen esta es una carta escrita por mí una persona a la cual le hizo mucho daño no solo a mi si no también a mi pueblo si mi pueblo me imagino que después de leer esto ya te has de haber imaginado quien soy solo te diré que quiero lo que me pertenece quiero a mi pueblo y no solo a mi pueblo tu ya sabes a lo que refiero en este momento me estoy llevando una de las cosas que me pertenecen así que no trates de rescatarla ahora me pertenece

ATTE

El heredero de la familia hitsugaya

Rukia corrio hacia la habitación de la joven princesa deja la carta en el escritorio y se dispuso a salir de ahí para luego subir a la carosa que la esperaba allá afuera antes de que pudiera entrar alguien le grito a lo lejos

-hey enana ya te vas -acercándose-

-..ichi..go-

-ya te vas sin despedirte de mi-

-..etto gomen me tengo que ir..-

-está bien rukia nos veremos pronto verdad-

-…si..-entro a la carosa-

-bueno adiós-

-…espero que nos veamos pronto……..-pensó-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aki ya en el próximo viene lo bueno *o* xD bueno me voy recuerden alguna keja escusa o lo q sea díganme n.n


	3. juego

Maujaja mi aki xD poniendo continuación *o* xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya etsuko y Ayame llegaron a su escondite aun tenían amarada a la princesa que cada momento que pasaba se queda pensando el por qué tuvo que ser ella será porque es la hija del rey y podrían sacarle dinero fácilmente solo pidiendo un rescate pero porque a ella aprendió una lección muy importante ese día – nota mental no volver a confiar en chicos lindos- pensó- (N/A: si créanme u.u eso si sirve xD) solo quería que todo eso acabara pronto y en ese momento escucho como los "secuestradores" hablaban entre ellos

-oyes ya vamos a dejarla a su habitación-

-espera deja valla a ver si el cuarto está listo- entra a la casa-

-está bien- entran a la casa-

-hey hime-sama tranquilícese solo van a revisar si su cuarto está listo y ya podrá descansar así q quédese quieta o si no le irá mal –le sonríe-

-etto etsuko a veces me das miedo- alejándose de ella-

-es que es la verdad aparte hi…-

Antes de que pudiera terminara de hablar fue interrumpida por una chica de estatura promedio de pelo negro

-ya llegaron de la gran "misión"-

-…si-

-esa es la princesita no es la gran cosa y para eso se tardaron horas debieron ser unas completas inútiles-

-que has dicho Karin- enojada-

-lo que escuchaste-

-mira Karin hoy venia de buen humor así que te callas y no te diré nada-

-huu si me asusto

-está bien ya estoy hasta aquí- le da la a princesa a Ayame-

-que piensas hacer-

-solo te voy a decir algo o te calmas o si no créeme que te va ir muy mal a mí nadie me habla así – enojada-

-yo te hablo como se me pega la gana-

- ¬¬-

Etsuko estaba a punto de golpear a Karin pero en ese momento llega hitsugaya a dar por terminado esta pelea

-hey ustedes dos se calma o si no a las que les va a ir mal es a ustedes-

-pero ella fue la que empezó- reclamo etsuko-

-no me importa quien allá empezado simplemente se calman-

-está bien hitsugaya-sama si usted lo dice yo me calmo- dice Karin-

-karin lleva a la princesa a su cuarto-

-pero…-

Antes de que pudiera decir mas hitsugaya le aventó una mirada a Karin como si dijera no me molestes no estoy de humor y haz lo que ordeno después de ver tan tal acto Karin sin mas solo dijo –está bien lo que ordene- se llama a la princesa-

Karin llevaba a la princesa a su cuarto cuando llegaron al cuarto lo primero que hiso fue aventar a hinamori adentro del cuarto haciendo que esta callera al suelo después de eso nadamas la solto de las manos y le quito los vendajes de la boca y de los ojos hinamori solo quería poder salir pero el cuarto estaba con llave después de eso solo se quedo quieta ahí tirada en el suelo no se atrevía a decir nada estaba tan asustada que no podía decir nada Karin solo se dispuso a sentarse en la silla más cercana y observo que la princesa esta temblado por lo que ella solo dijo

-mira princesa nuestro jefe no quiere nada contigo solo quiere algo que le pertenece y que tu padre tiene-

-…que mi…papa tiene- confundida-

-sí que tu papa tiene así que solo coopera con nosotros y no va a pasar nada-

-…-se levanta y se sienta cerca d la cama-

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que se escuchaba unos ruidos de pasos que se aproximaban al cuarto en ese momento abrieron la puerta de una forma tan brusca que hinamori y karin se asustaron la persona que había abierto la puerta se trataba de una joven de pechos grandes y pelo naranja

-holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hime-sama-

-matsumoto quien te crees para entrar así- protestando-

-nee Karin no me digas así yo solo quiero saludar a princesita- lo dice de forma triste-

-tsk pues entra como la gente normal toca la puerta y di puedo pasar-

-es que así es aburrido -u.u-

-ya Karin deja a matsumoto- dice Ayame-

-si ella es libre de entrar como se le pegue la gana-

-ustedes no se metan-

-que dijiste- contesta etsuko-

-etsuko-chan ya no pelees no vale la pena- dice áyame-

-está bien solo porque vengo a presentarme a la princesa si no- molesta-

-bueno princesa nosotras somos las personas que te vamos a cuidar- dice matsumoto-

-…las que me van a …cuidar-no muy convencida-

-si nosotras nos encargaremos de sirvientes por así decirlo- dice Ayame-

-en pocas palabras tus sirvientas- contestan etsuko-

-…-

-bueno me presento yo soy matumoto encantada-

-hola…-

-yo soy Ayame-

-yo soy etsuko y esa tipa amargada del fondo es Karin-la señala-

-hola…-

-bueno hime-sama si se le ofrece algo solo dígalo- contesta Ayame-

-si…-

Antes de que pudieran decir más hitsugaya llego a la habitación y solo se dispuso a decir

-salgan de aquí quiero que nos dejen a solas-

-…- se levanta del piso-

-…está bien hitsugaya-sama- contesto matusumoto y Ayame-

-está bien por mí no hay problema- contesta etsuko-

Matsumoto etsuko y Ayame salen de la habitación pero Karin no quería salir

-no escuchaste Karin q dicho que nos dejen solos-

-pero hitsugaya-sama-

-nada de peros ahora sal de aquí- la mira con una mirada fría y seria-

-…está bien hitsugaya-sama- sale de la habitación-

Hinamori solo se quedo observando al chico que le dijo el cumplido el día de la fiesta y se quedo pensado porque fui tan tonta para caer en un truco así con un chico que apenas y conoció pero solo observaba que el chico se le acercaba a ella haciendo que esta retrocediera sin darse cuenta ya la había acorralándola hacia la pared dejándolos en una posición un poco extraña

-por que huyes de mí- contesta hitsugaya-

-…-

-así q no hablas- apoyándose en la pared y acercando su cara más a la de ella-

-…- se sonroja-

-bueno te diré mi nombre me llamo toushiro hitsugaya –

-hit…sugaya-

-si-

-que ese no eran los apellidos de los antiguos gobernantes del país-

-…si esas personas eran mis padres-

-…pero mi oto-san me dijo que toda la familia murió-

-eso pensaba tu padre pero no sobreviví –

-…-

-y te dire lo que yo quiero ,quiero a mi pueblo de vuelta-

-tu pueblo-

-si la persona a la que le dices papa mato a mis papas para poder ser el rey de esta tierra-

-que… no, no puede ser mi papa no aria eso –

-pues lo izo y contigo voy a poder recuperarlo-

-…- saliéndole unas lagrimas-

-…-la observa-

-mi papa… un acecino…no- llorando-

-…- la agarra de la barbilla- no llores a las personas como tu no les queda la cara triste-acercando su cara a la de ella-

-…-sonrojada-

-si hime-sama- le besa sus lagrimas-

-…está bien…-

Hitsugaya se estaba dejando llevar por el momento solo observaba a hinamori en esa postura se ve de una forma tan dulce e inocente solo quería verla así en ese momento el se acercaba mas y mas a ella estaban a punto de darle un beso pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta interrumpiéndolo

-hitsugaya-sama rukia volví- dijo Ayame-

-…si aurita voy-contesto- bueno ya vengo- la besa en la frente- y no intentes nada no podrás escapar-

Hinamori se sorprendió por tal comentario que le dio y aun mas sorprendida se estaba dejando besar por un chico que apenas y conoce y todo por una cara linda pero en ese momento recordó lo que dijo que su padre era un asesino

-…no porque mi papa no pudo haber echo eso- comienza a llorar- por que mi papa haría eso-se sienta en el piso- oka-san ayúdame –se abraza las piernas-

Hitsugaya se dirige asía la "sala" donde se encontraba rukia y todos los demás estaban ahí

-hitsugaya-sama rukia dice que ya cumplió con su parte del plan- contesto etsuko-

-si bueno quiero hablar con ella-

-si hitsugaya-sama digame- contesta rukia-

-bueno te acuerdas del chico que te dije que distrajeras-

-Que!!!- dijeron las tres-

-que rukia distrajo a un chico- contesto Ayame-

-wou rukia no decías que no confiarías en los hombres- dijo etsuko-

-… no quiero hablar de eso- contesto rukia-

-si van a estar con sus comentarios que no me interesan mejor salgan de aquí-contesto hitsugaya-

-está bien hitsugaya-sama- salen de la habitación-

-bueno rukia como te decía quiero que salgas con ese chico-

-qué pero porque -

-porque él es el prometido de la princesa y si sales con el que te diga información sobre lo que planea aizen para recuperar a su hija-

-…pero como le haré-

-aurita todo el mundo está buscando a hinamori así que no será difícil encontrarlo –

-está bien hitsugaya-sama-

-si te dice alguna información importante me avisas enseguida-

-si-

-mañana iras al pueblo con kira y lo buscaras-

-como usted diga-

Mientras tanto en la fiesta todos estaban tranquilos hasta que aizen decidió ir a la habitación de hinamori a ver si ahí se encontraba su hija en cuanto entro vio que no estaba pero había un papel en el escritorio así que decidió leerlo a ver de qué se trataba en cuanto leyó lo de la carta se quedo sorprendido por tal carta salió corriendo a donde todos se encontraban busco a ichigo cuando lo encontró le dijo

-kurosaki-san no has visto a mi hija-

-no aizen-sama no la e visto-

-maldición no puede ser verdad-

-no puede ser verdad que aizen-sama-

-parece ser que hinamori fue…secuestrada-

-Que!!-

-si-

-pero como, cuando, donde, porque-

-… no se-

-entonces que aremos aizen-sama-

-pues le diré a orihime-san que le diga a todos que la fiesta término y mañana iras con tus sirvientes a buscarla por el pueblo-

-está bien como usted diga aizen-sama-

Aizen se dirigió hacia su habitación y solo tenía en la cabeza un pensamiento-no te quedaras con mi hija maldito-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajajaja xD hasta aki lo ise mas largo por que si no shiro´s part me matara ._. xD ok no xD bueno en el próximo capitulo lo juro shiro´s part en el próximo capitulo castigo xD bueno cuidence n.n bye


	4. me perteneces

Muajaja mi aki =D xD continuando fic ahora si viene lo bueno *o* xD bueno ahí esta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado unas horas desde el secuestro d la joven princesa todos en el reino estaban totalmente desesperado buscando en todas partes el culpable de tan cruel acto, aizen mando a sus hombres a buscarlos en todo el reino el líder de la búsqueda de la joven princesa era ichigo kurosaki que con sus ayudantes renji, hisagi, ishida, Chad, ikaku, yumichika, yachiru y yuki se encargaban de buscar en el reino antes de que empezaran ichigo los dividió en grupos para buscar

-bueno entonces ishida y Chad se van al este-

-si-contestaron los dos-

- ikaku y yumichika al oeste-

-renji y hisagi al sur-

-y yachiru y yuki al norte conmigo-

-si-

Después de decir esta palabras todos se fueron a sus puestos en la búsqueda todo estaba muy tranquilo para el joven pelinaranja hasta que cierta chicas empezaron a hablar

-nee naranjita-kun me aburo ya nos podemos ir – dice yuki chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel-

-ya te dije q no me digas así yuki- enojado-

-mmm pero me gusta decirte así- u.u-

-no me importa no me digas así- la mira enojado-

-nee ichi-nii que se supone que venimos a buscar- dice yachiru-

-…pues se supone que a la princesa hinamori o si ven a alguien sospechoso me dicen-

-oyes no es justo- hace una rabieta-

-y ahora tu-

-si dejas que yachiru te diga ichi-nii y yo no te puedo decir naranjita-kun-

-¬¬U-

-ok si no me dejas decirte así te diré juguito de naranja o fresita-kun o ya se bakka-sama- se le iluminan los ojos-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!!!- enojado-

-u.u-

Ichigo estaba tan exaltado por las palabras de la joven pelicastaña pero su cara cambio de al notar la presencia de la chica que ya había conocido

-…pero que hace aquí- susurra-

-quien esta donde ichi-nii-

-no nada y tú tampoco me digas así-

-malo no me quieres- le lloran los ojos-

-yachiru no te pongas así a mí tampoco me quiere naranjita-kun y eso que lo conozco desde hace mucho- le lloran los ojos-

-…am si les deje descansar un rato se calma-

-si- se les iluminan los ojos-

-…esta me van a sacar canas verdes- aun molesto-

Después de "discutir" las chicas se fueron a otro lado dejan a ichigo solo decidió a ir a hablar con la chica que anteriormente había conocido se acerco lentamente a ella, la vio ahí sentada enfrente de una fuente abrazando sus piernas, ella no se dio cuenta estaba muy clavada en sus pensamientos

-…ichigo- susurro -

-que ya estas pensando en mí…rukia enana- se agacha quedando su cara enfrente de la de ella-

-ichigo-se sonroja-

-hola, me puedo sentar-

-si-

-bueno-se sienta junto de ella-

-…-

-y que haces aquí-

-bueno pues…-

Flash back

-oyes rukia-chan-

-si dime-

-puedes ir al pueblo a buscar de comer- rogando-

-pero porque yo-

-es que hitsugaya-sama no me deja salir porque tengo que cuidar a hinamori-san- triste-

-…-

-por favor rukia-

-…está bien lo haré-

-de verdad- se le iluminan los ojos-

-…si-

-aaa gracias rukia-chan-

-de nada matsumoto-

-oyes y si etsuko o Ayame te dicen algo como de que yo solo puedo ir no les hagas caso ellas no saben nada-

-…que no sabemos nada matsumoto- enojadas-

-aaa etsuko Ayame- asustada-

-enojadas-

-etto creo q mejor coro-

-creo que si-

-aaaa! –sale coriendo-

-ven para aca matsumoto-va por ella-

-espera etsuko yo quiero dar el primer golpe-sale coriendo tras de ellas-

-…porque me tocaron unas compañeras así-

Fin del flash back

-…pues vine a comprar cosas jeje-

-alza una ceja- am está bien entonces tienes tiempo-

-pues espero a que ki…digo mi chofer venga jejeje-

-entonces si tienes tiempo-se para-ven te quiero mostrar algo-

-…algo…que cosa- no muy convencida-

-es un lugar especial para mí- pone su mano enfrente de ella- vamos ven no te va a pasar nada-

-…está bien-toma su mano-

Mientras tanto en la "guarida" donde se encontraba aun encerada hinamori ahí ella sola en ese lugar

-quiero poder salir de aquí-

Ella miraba a todos lados buscando un método de salida se paro buscando y buscando hasta que se escucho que alguien abría la puerta

-etto hinamori-san que esta haciendo-pregunta etsuko-

-am nada, nada-se sienta en la cama-

-esta bien…-no muy convencida-

-oyes etsuko has visto a matsumoto-

-Ayame no, no la q visto-

-es que ya es la hora de que ella cuide a hinamori-san y nada de ella-

-ya sabes como siempre quiere escapar del trabajo-

-si y aun me la debe de lo que no sabemos nada-

-si va a ver-

-am…mejor no pregunto- pensó hinamori-

Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta una pelinaranja se digno a aparecer

-aa etsuko Ayame así que están aquí-

-en donde mas y donde se supone que estabas es tu hora de cuidar a la hime-sama-contesta etsuko-

-a ya es mi hora a perdón no me di cuenta-se ríe-

-como siempre- contesta Ayame-

-bueno nosotras nos vamos cuídala-

-si señoras-

-que-

-digo si señoritas-

-esta bien-salen de la habitación-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos no decían nada algo un poco raro para matsumoto hasta que se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

-matsumoto hay una junta especial en la sala ven enseguida-

-a esta bien ya voy Ayame-

Matsumoto sale de la habitación pero antes de que salir se le olvido ponerle seguro a la puerta para que hinamori no pudiera salir, hinamori se dio cuenta del acto de matsumoto por lo que después de que saliera se dirigió a la puerta a comprobar si era verdad de que no había cerrado la puerta puso su mano en la manigueta la giro y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto cuando noto eso simplemente salió del cuarto escabulléndose sin que nadie la viera logro salir hasta el patio seguí caminando escabulléndose entre las paredes hasta que alguien la empujo hacia la pared acorralándola y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que hitsugaya

-que crees que haces aquí hinamori-

-am etto-

-quien te dejo salir-

-nadie yo me Salí sola-

-que no lo entiendes hinamori-

-que no entiendo-

-que tu ahora eres mía- se acerca lentamente a su cara-

-…que-se sonroja por el comentario-

-si desde que te traje aquí ahora tu eres de mi propiedad- se ríe maliciosamente-

-…que…estás diciendo yo no le pertenezco a nadie- enojada-

-con que no le perteneces a nadie-se ríe maliciosamente- yo digo lo contrario-

-pero quien te crees para…-

Antes de poder terminar ese comentario hitsugaya había sellado la boca de hinamori con un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez, hinamori en ese momento estaba experimentando una sensación de felicidad enojo placer y angustia a la vez por tal beso del joven chico ella se trataba de resistir pero el peliblanco no la deja el solo quería continuar con ese beso tan gustoso, hinamori no podía escapar y poco a poco se fue dejando de tal acto hasta que al fin los dos se separaron por falta de aire

-así que con eso aun dices que no me perteneces-

-…eres un maldito atrevido-sonrojada-

-asi que quieres que lo repita- acercando su cara a ella-

-bakka-sonrojada-

-eso para mi fui un si pero ya se mejor hago esto…-

Hitsugaya bajo su rostro hacia el cuello de la joven chica tenia agarrada a hinamori de los brazos por lo cual ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, el chico fue acercando su boca a su cuello hasta que al final fue besando su cuello lentamente y gustosamente por lo cual hinamori solo se ponía nerviosa por este acto del peliblanco hitsugaya seguía besando a la chica en el cuello el mus gustoso pero la joven chica solo tenía una sensación rara pasar por su cuerpo por el acto del chico solo sentía esa sensación unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos y entre gemidos solo pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras

-por…favor…ya…para-llorando-

-mmm y si no quiero parar-

-por favor…te lo ruego…no…quiero…esto-comienza a llorar-

Cuando hitsugaya noto que hinamori estaba llorando solo paro de hacerlo acerco su cara a la ella y comenzó a besar las lagrimas de la chica y iba a sellar ese momento con un beso pero cuando vio que la chica se ponía aun más nerviosa por el acto se detuvo y salieron unas palabras de su boca

-porque no me recuerdas…hinamori- susurro -

Pronunciando esto último pensó que no lo había escuchado pero hinamori si logro escucharlo después de eso simplemente hitsugaya llamo a atsuko y Ayame para que se llevaran a hinamori a su cuarto, llegaron se fueron a dejarla a su cuarto dejando a hitsugaya solo con sus pensamientos

-…porque no logras recordarme…hinamori- pensó-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajajaja XD ahí lo dejo xD ya me dio lala continuar xD bueno me voy n.n alguna duda o keja me havisan pero si kieren saber donde vivo para matarme solo dire nadie sabe donde vivo D: xD ni elmo sabe donde vivo xD bueno chao


	5. recuerdos

Aki la continuacion n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya se encontraba solo en el patio acostado entre las yerbas mientras que el viento movía su pelo blanco y solo pensaba en lo que izo hace un rato pensó que estaba solo, pero alguien estaba justamente atrás y unas pequeñas palabras salieron de sus labios

-porque fui un idiota y lo icé- susurro-

-porque así naciste y así vas a morir- contesto etsuko- pone su cara casi enfrente de el-

-etsuko que haces aquí-

-quiero saber que paso con hinamori-se sienta junto de el-

-nada que te importe-se voltea del otro lado-

-por favor hitsugaya te conozco desde que los dos usamos pañales así que dime que paso-

-nada que te incumbe-

-a mi si me incumbe así que dime-

hitsugaya se quedo callado no decía nada solo seguía viendo el cielo y el viento moviendo su pelo

-bueno ya di algo me desespera tanta calma-

-quieres que diga algo-

-si-

-algo contenta-

-maldito hijo d (censurado) (N/A: xD no apto para menores xD)

-bueno ya no voy a jugar quieres que te diga lo que paso

-si-

-...bese a hinamori contenta-

-nani!!, bueno tu estás loco o drogado-

-ninguna de las dos-

-no es juego hitsugaya aun que no me explico por que se fue con esa cara de traumada-

-...es que no solo la bese-

-que asistes aparte-o.o-

-bueno pues se podría decir que la…seducí-

-…………………………………..-

-que- se sienta en el piso-

-se para junto de el-

-que-

-lo patea- maldito hijo de toda tu ¡"!#$"#$"%#&#%#- (N/A: no apto para menores esas palabras xD)

-que te pasa etsuko estas loca-

-no pero eso que asistes está mal-

-que quieres que asiera la vi con esa cara tan dulce que tiene, igual como el primer día que la conocí

-eso no explica nada aurita ayame esta con ella a ver si se le quita lo traumada-

-...-baja la cabeza- gracias por hacerme sentir mal-

-es que...eres un bakka tu tenias que hacer que ella te recordara por si misma ahora la vas a dejar traumada de por vida-

-mmm-se acuesta en el pasto- aun me acuerdo del primer día en que la conocí-

Flash back

Un joven padre trae de la mano a su pequeño hijo peli blanco caminando en un parque muy tranquilo estaban en silencio hasta el joven niño le pregunta a su papa

-oto-san que venimos a hacer aquí- pregunta-

-pues venimos a conocer a la hija de aizen-sama-

-la hija…-

-si-

-y porque tenemos que conocerla-

-pues se podría decir que ella va a ser alguien importante para ti-

-importante para mi- pregunta-

-si, a mira ahí binen- los señalan-

Hitsugaya ve que a lo lejos se ve a un joven padre con su joven y pequeña hija agarrados de la mano acercándose poco a poco a ellos hasta que logran estar frente a frente

-o aizen-sama así que ella es tu hija-

-si soujiro-sama-

-ooo es muy linda- sonríe-

-gracias-

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando por un instante hasta que unos de los padres decidió romper el silencio

-vamos shiro-kun háblale no seas tímido-

-…ya te dije que no me digas así- se sonroja por el comentario-

La chica al ver como el joven chico reclamaba rio divertida

-jejeje que lindo te vez cuando pones esa cara- sonríe-

Hitsugaya al escuchar esas palabras que dijo la joven chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero para evitar que lo vieran giro su cara

-…gracias-

-de nada le sonríe-

-bueno shiro-kun los dejamos solos tenemos cosas que hablar aizen-sama y yo-

-si oto-san-

-cuídate hija-

-claro papa- sonríe-

Los dos niños se quedaron en ese lugar solo apenas y hablan por la timidez de los dos hasta que la joven niña decidió romper el silencio

-etto disculpa cómo te llamas-

-hitsugaya toushiro-

-…que lindo nombre- le sonríe-

-…gracias-se sonroja- y el tuyo cual es-

-hinamori, hinamori momo- sonríe-

-…hinamori…momo-

-si-

-bonito nombre-

-de verdad…muchas gracias- sonríe-

-…de…nada- se sonroja-

-y cuántos años tienes hitsugaya-kun-

-…7 años-

-oooh de verdad yo tengo 6 años bueno muy pronto voy a cumplir los 7 años-

-…que bien hinamori-

-nee por que tu papa te dice shiro-kun-

-…porque me quiere molestar por eso-

-mmmm pero si a mí me gusta ese apodo se escucha muy lindo- le sonríe-

-…-se sonroja-

-si es muy lindo-

-… si tú dices-

-etto no te enojarías si yo te digo así verdad-

-…-

-si te enojas pues no te digo así-

-no, no importa dime así si quieres-

-de verdad- se le iluminan los ojos-

-si-

-gracias shiro-chan- lo abraza-

-….-se sonroja-de na…da-

-eres muy lindo shiro-chan-

-gra…cias-

Los dos niños se la pasaron hablando el tiempo que les quedaba juntos hasta que unos de los papas les grita desde lechos

-hinamori tenemos que irnos es tarde despídete-

-…está bien oto-san-

-te tienes que…ir

-si lo siento shiro-chan bueno me voy te cuidas mucho-lo abraza-

-…si-

-te quiero mucho shiro-chan-lo besa en la mejilla-

-se sonroja por tal acto- …-

-bueno bye-

-si adiós…-

Fin del flash back

-nunca deja de tener esa gran sonrisa-

-…de verdad la quieres no es cierto-

-si… y mucho-

-bakka-lo golpea-

-que fue eso-

-eso fue por lo que le asistes quien sabe cómo le está yendo a Ayame con hinamori-

Hinamori y Ayame llegaron a la habitación de hinamori, ella estaba aun un poco confundida por las palabras de hitsugaya –porque no me recuerdas que dijo eso-pensó- estaban tan concentrada en lo que le dijo que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta que Ayame le hablo

-etto hinamori-san está bien ya llegamos-

-eh…si estoy bien gracias-

-de verdad no quiere hablar de lo ocurrido-

-…no-se sonroja-

-…bueno entonces creo que mejor la dejo sola-

-si te lo agradecería-

-bueno chao-

Hinamori se quedo sola en su habitación pensando el por qué hitsugaya dijo

-porque…no me recuerdas…acaso lo conocí antes-se acuesta en la cama-no lo dudo si no me hubiese acordado…aa no se qué hacer-se acuesta boca abajo- pero…mejor me calmo porque alguien como él es peligroso y mas por lo que me hiso…-se sonroja- pero que estoy diciendo-mueve su cabeza- bueno mejor me calmo, dormiré un rato a ver si me puedo calmar-

Hinamori permaneció así un rato hasta que por fin logro dormir, mientras tanto con hitsugaya y etsuko todo estaba tranquilo hasta que etsuko le pregunto algo a hitsugaya

-oyes hitsugaya-

-que-

-porque insistes demasiado en querer quedarte con hinamori si fue tu "amiga de la infancia" simplemente porque insistes demasiado en que te recuerde-

-…porque…-

-….-

-cuando éramos niños ella y yo asimos una promesa que para mi si vale aunque ella ya no se acuerde de mi-

-una promesa-

-si-

-que tipo de promesa-preguntando-

-pues…-

-dime te lo juro que no me burlare-

-está bien pues un día cuando nos vimos en el mismo lugar de siempre pues hinamori me dijo…-

Flash back

-nee shiro-chan quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-si dime-

-etto-se sonroja-

-si dime-

-quería preguntarte si…cuando seamos más grandes…-

-…..-

-te…casarías conmigo-

-que!!!-

-…si, si te casarías conmigo-

-…pero apenas somos niños-

-no ahora no cuando seamos más grande si- preguntando-

-…etto…-

-que no quieres-triste-

-no, no es eso es que…-

-es que, que-

-no se-

-si no quieres está bien-

-no, si quiero-

-…de verdad-

-si-

-entonces hagamos una promesa-

-…una promesa-

-si- toma su mano- juremos que cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos y tendremos una gran familia si-

-…si- se sonroja-

-bueno y para sellar esta promesa…-se acerca a el-

-que…vas…a hacer-sonrojado-

-una cosa pero antes cierra tus ojos- sonríe-

Hitsugaya obedeció lo que le dijo hinamori en unos pocos instante después sintió unos labios con los suyos cuando abro los ojos se dio cuenta de que hinamori lo está besando cuando se dio cuenta solo se dejo llevar cuando los dos se separaron del beso se miraron pos unos intentes hasta que hinamori dijo

-esta es nuestra promesa-

-si-

-conste no la rompas o si no te odiare-

-claro jamás la romperé-

-me alegra- le sonríe-

Fin del flash back

-y eso es lo que pasó-

-ooo que lindo, savia que el fondo tenias un lado amable-

-…cállate- se sonroja-

-pero hay solo una cosa que no logro comprender-

-que cosa-

-porque te olvido-

-………….-

-dime ándale-

-no se-

-que-

-no se-

-por qué no sabes-

-por que el día en que nos hirvamos a ver como siempre ella jamás llego y…cuando llegue a mi casa unos minutos después paso eso…-

-lo de tus papas-pregunta-

-…si-

-mmm que raro-

-..si…-

-pero bueno no pongas esa cara ya verás que te recuerda-

-…espero…-

-Oyes hitsugaya una pregunta-

-ahora que-

-y rukia donde esta- pregunta-

-…supuestamente fue por la comida-

-eso fue hace horas-

-pues que quieres que sepa todo lo que hace o que-

-mmm donde se habrá metido esa pitufa-

Mientras tanto en el pueblo se encontraba ichigo atrás de rukia tapándole los ojos caminando hacia un lugar especial antes de que rukia dijera algo estornudo

-achuuu- estornudo-

-que paso-

-no sé de repente me dio ganas de estornudar-

-mmm no importa no hagas trampa aun no puedes ver-

-…está bien-

Ichigo y rukia caminaron un rato mas hasta que ichigo le dice a rukia

-listo llegamos-

-…-

Ichigo quita sus manos de los ojos de rukia cuando rukia abre los ojos logra ver un lugar muy hermoso un campo de flores había rosas dalias margaritas entre muchas más en cuanto rukia ese lugar se le iluminaron los ojos y estaba sin habla por lo hermoso del lugar camino hacia las flores y empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor, ichigo solo le que quedaba bien estuvieron en silencio hasta que ichigo dijo

-parece que si te gusto este lugar-

-si esta hermoso este lugar donde era-

-este era antiguamente…un castillo pero se izo viejo y lo derrumbaron y conforme paso el tiempo crecieron estas flores las flores están desde hace mucho porque…- se acerca a rukia- en este lugar donde estas parada fue…donde mi papa le dio su primer beso a mi mama y...-se acerca más a rukia-yo quiero seguir esa tradición-

-….-

Ichigo se acerco lentamente a rukia estaban tan cerca los dos que podrían sentir el respiran uno del otro sus corazones latiendo a una gran velocidad tratando de coordinarse cuando ichigo estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios con lo de rukia, cuando de pronto le cayó una piedra en la cabeza d ichigo haciendo q este volteara a ver quien fue

-¡QUIEN MIERDA ME TIRO ESTA PIEDRA!- enojado-

A lo lejos se podría ver una silueta de una muchacha de pelo castaño

-fresita-kun que haces estas coqueteando o que- grita-

-…yuki…-molesto- ya te dije que no me digas así joder- molesto-

-pero bakka-sama me gusta decirte así- u.u –

-¬¬-

-o yachiru ven mira a juguito de naranja-san-

A lo lejos se ve como una niña de pelo rosado se acerca a yuki

-ooo ichi-nii antas de Casanova- preguntando-

-joder dejen de joder y lárguense- molesto y sonrojado-

-ichi-nii que malo eres con nosotras y enfrente de tu novia- u.u-

-…no…via…-se sonroja-

-…ella no es mi novia-sonrojado-

-si aja- sonrisa picara-

-malditas hijas de…- molesto-

-ya naranjo no seas grosero nos tenemos que ir que aizen-sama nos llama-

-…está bien- ve a rukia- bueno me…voy-

-…si…etto te puedo preguntar algo-

-dime-

-que hacen aquí-

-es que estamos buscando sospechosos del secuestro de la princesa hinamori-

-…de tu…prometida- mira hacia abajo-

-…si-

-…a…está bien…que te vaya bien-

-…etto rukia espera antes te quería decir que…quiero que nos veamos aquí mañana-

-…pero no sé dónde queda este lugar-

-está en la colina más grande cerca de la entrada al pueblo…por favor di que vendrás mañana…-

-…es…que…está bien –

-de verdad-

-si-

-bueno entonces- le da un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos mañana rukia- se va-

-…-sonrojada-

-ichi-nii otra vez de don Juan-

-si bakka-sama deja de estar de coqueto-

-quieren dejar de joder-

-…no- las dos al mismo tiempo-

Ichigo se alejaba a lo lejos de ese lugar rukia solo lo miraba de lejos en cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de atardecer simplemente dijo

-maldición hitsugaya-sama me va a matar- sale corriendo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listo dejo aki xD hace mucho q no actualizo ._. esq me da flojera escribir u.u perdón y la escuela no me deja casi e-e bueno esta es para shiro´s part q es su cumple o ya fue la sorry por no actualizarlo T.T esq me trave perdón u.u bueno bye n.n asi si esajere en algo me dicen e-e


	6. romance

Bueno aclarando unas dudas bueno buscan sospechosos por cosas q ya vaz a saber ahora xD y ammm q mas la actitud d hitsugaya es completemte diferente bueno no mucho xD pero keremos verlo d otra forma asi se ve mas *¬* cof cof genial xD bueno pues ammm aki esta xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se dirigía así el castillo acompañado de yuki y yachiru que seguían molestándolo con lo de su "novia"

-ichii-nii para la otra que quieras irte a ver a la novia solo dilo-

-si yachiru tiene razón no tenias q desacerté de nosotras solo hubieras dicho quiero ver a mi novia y ya-

- con una maldita sea ya les dije que ella no es mi novia y dejen de joder que ando de humor aun me dele la maldita pedrada que me distes-

-…es que no me hacías caso-

-pero eso no es motivo para golpear con una piedra-

-yo digo que si-

-tú calla yachiru-

-…ichii-nii me callas- comienza a llorar-

-…etto no, no es eso-

Antes de poder seguir con la "discusión" llegaron renji y hisagi

-oyes ichigo otra vez haciendo llorar a las chicas-

-renji- moleso-

-ya yachiru ya te hemos dicho ichigo nació con esa cara que se le puede hacer-

-renji- ¬¬-

-no ya no…importa-

-o yachiru mira ahí vienen ishida Chad junto con ikaku yumichika-

-…ahí viene el peloncito- se le iluminan los ojos-pelonnnnn- se avienta enzima de el-

-aaa yachiru bajate-

-no quiero-

-etto yachiru-san bájate de ikaku-san-

-no cuatro ojos no quiero-

-…cuatro…ojos- en duda-

-yachiru-chan tranquila que tenemos que ir con aizen-sama que nos espera-

-…pero-

-si te bajas te doy unos dulces- saca dulces-

-dul…ces…-se le iluminan los ojos- ok- baja de ikaku- vámonos- comienza a caminar-

-….esta niña-pensaron todos-

Todos ellos se dirigían al castillo de aizen en cuanto llegaron simplemente aizen les pregunto

-pudieron encontrar algo-

-no lo sentimos aizen-sama- contesto ichigo-

-….-

- no encontramos ningún sospechoso todos se veían muy normales-

-…ya veo…está bien pueden retirarse-

-si aizen-sama-constetaron todos-

En cuanto todos salieron del lugar aizen solo pensaba en lo ocurrido-donde te metiste…toushiro- pensó- ni siquiera pienses que te quedaras con mi hija…, y tu padre pensaba que era poca cosa para ti…te capturare y…te matare como yo mete a tus padres- pensó-

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano del reino todos estaban muy tranquilos el sol ya se había metido todos a la vez aburridos

-…nee me aburooooo- dijo etsuko-

-igual- dijo áyame-

-pues que quieren que hagamos…-dijo rukia-

-mmm creo q mejor ya nos vamos a dormir tengo mucha flojera-

-cuando no- dijo Ayame-

-creo que tienes razón-

-oyes y matsumoto- pregunto-

-pues ella le toca a esta hora cuidar a hinamori-san-

-que lo mas probable es que ya este dormida enfrente de la puerta-

-si lo más seguro-

-bueno mejor vallamos a dormir-

-si- contestaron-

Mientras tanto hinamori seguía durmiendo pero mientras dormía tenía un sueño, que mas que un sueño parecía un recuerdo, el recuerdo de su amigo de la infancia que supuestamente su papa había muerto por unos terrorista junto con sus padres así ellos heredando ese reino poco a poco fueron cayendo lagrimas de sus hojas al darse cuenta que el chico que la "acoso" es nada más y nada menos que su amigo que estaba más vivo que nada fue abriendo sus poco a poco con lagrimas y estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que pudo pronunciar fue-shi…ro-chan…esta…vivo- no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y el por qué, el por qué se olvido se esa gran persona a la cual quiere mucho y la simple respuesta fue para no sufrir no subir el ya no tenerlo con ella ya poder platicar gustosamente con el ya no poder tocarlo que mejor decidió olvidarlo poco a poco hasta ya no poder acordarse mas de esa persona y claro su papa ayudo en eso por alguna razón el también quería que lo olvidara pero eso ahora no le importaba lo que quería era verlo ver a esa persona que con tantas ansias quería decirle "lo siento por no acordarme perdóname" sin más que pensar se levanto de la cama ya era de noche se dirigió a la puerta tratando de ver quien estaba pero en cuanto escucho unos ronquidos lo único que dijo

-aaa maldición esta matsumoto-san siempre se duerme ahora que haré-se sentó en el piso- creo que debo esperar…-

Hinamori se la paso esperando por unas cuantas horas que para ella se hacían eternas solo pensaba en la forma de pedirle disculpas a esa persona pero con solo pensar la forma de pedir disculpas se sentía mal sentía que si se lo decía el solo la ignoraría y no la disculparía con tal solo pensar eso comenzó a llorar

-no…quiero…que eso…pase-

x-x-x-x-

-haaa- estirándose- ya me toca ir a cuidar a hinamori-san- se levanta d la cama-

-mmm Ayame a donde vas- pregunta etsuko se mi dormida-

-me toca ir a cuidar a hime-sama quieres acompañarme- pregunto-

-…buenas noches- se vuelve a dormir-

-…maldita-

Ayame se dirigió al cuarto de hinamori pero antes de avanzar mas se dio cuenta que matsumoto estaba en la puerta totalmente dormida

-matusmoto- la agita-

-mmm...-

-matsumoto despierta-

-no…no mama no quiero ir a la escuela hoy todos mis compañeros me acosan no-

-…etto-

-matsumoto-san hitsugaya-sama ahí viene-

-nani- se levanta- no taicho de verdad no está durmiendo perdón –arrodillada suplicando-

-…matsumoto era mentira-

-que aaa puf que bueno si no estaría muerta-

-si eso creo- [inner: mas que muerta]

-bueno me voy tengo mucho sueño- bosteza-

-aun más si se la ha pasado durmiendo-pensó-

Ayame se dirigió a la puerta trato de escuchar si hinamori estaba dormida toco la puerta haber si respondía pero nada se había preocupado así que decidió abrir la puerta al tratar de abrirla se dio q cuenta que no podía hinamori estaba frente de la puerta abrazando sus piernas

-hinamori-

-…mm-

-hinamori que haces ahí- preguntando-

-…a eres tu Ayama-

-…si-

-…hitsugaya-

- o.o –

-hitsugaya donde esta- pregunto-

-…no se creo que durmiendo-

-tengo que ir a buscarlo-

-..etto hinamori no puedes salir-

-…entonces puedes ir q buscarlo-

-…-

-por favor es urgente-

-etto está bien pero quédate aquí-

-si-

Ayame fue en busca de hitsugaya llego rápido a su habitación toco la puerta

-hitsugaya-sama- tocando la puerta-

-….-

-hitsugaya-sama-

-mm…-

-hitsugaya-sama etto ..-

-….-

Ayame al ver que no respondía decidió jugarle una broma

-hitsugaya-sama hinamori-san no esta no la encuentro- gritando-

-nani- salió corriendo en ropa interior-

-…o dios mío- se tapa los ojos-

-…maldición- se tapa-

-hit…suga…ya-sama…etto tápese- sonrojada-

-Ayame si esto fue una broma me la vas a pagar- entra al cuarto-

-perdón es que le hablaba y no respondía-

-solo te la pasare por esta vez- sale del cuarto ya vestido-

-lo siento-

-bueno ya que querías decirme-

-a si es que hinamori-san fue a ver como estaba y me dijo…que…-

-…-

-que quería hablar contigo-

-….-

-dice q fue por ti para que hablaran-

-…de…verdad-

-si eso dijo-

-vete a dormir-

-nani- pregunto-

-si vete a dormir yo cuidare hoy de ella-

-…está bien- se va-

Hitsugaya se dispuso a ir ala habitación de hinamori se quedo un momento frente a la puerta está confundido por que de repente…quería hablar con el…después de lo que…le hiso, aun con esa confusión decidió entrar, toco la puerta a no tener una respuesta decidió entrar, cuando entro a la habitación de dio cuenta que hinamori estaba sentada junto la cama su cara recostada en la cama, al verla así fue a donde estaba ella, cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro ella se levanto a abrazarlo tirándose encima de él, hitsugaya solo quedo sorprendido por el acto que izo hinamori

-…hit…shiro-chan...lo siento-

-...-

-perdón…por no recordarte perdóname-llorando-

-…hina…mori-sorprendido-

-perdón de verdad lo siento no se por que no recordé a mi gran amigo de la infancia perdóname-lo abraza mientras llora-

-…-sonríe- no llores hinamori- toma su cara y la acerca a la de el- no me gusta verte llorar-le limpia las lagrimas-

-pe…ro-

-shhhh- besa sus lágrimas-

-…-sonrojada-

-a mí lo que me basta y sobra es que…ya me hayas recordado-

Hitsugaya fue acercando su cara a la de hinamori, fueron acercando aun mas hasta que por fin se dieron un beso un beso que al principio se hiso tierno y suave hasta que los dos se separaron por falta de aire, ambos estaban con las mejillas rojas, después de eso hitsugaya abrazo a hinamori, hinamori solo puso su cara en su pecho, hitsugaya la abraza mas fuerte no quería que ella se fuera ya no quería perderla otra vez

-shiro-chan –

-si dime-

-…te tienes que…ir- preguntando-

-…-

-es que…no quiero…que te vayas.

-…está bien-

-de verdad- contenta-

-si, si no quieres que me valla me quedo aquí contigo-

-…gracias-le da un beso en la mejilla-

-se ríe- a si pero antes una cosa hinamori-

-si dime-

-ya no me digas shiro-chan-

-aaa pero porque-hace pucheros-

-porque ya no soy el niñito ese además- agarra su barbilla- ahora estoy más alto que tu-la besa-

-…-sonrojada- no presumas que ahora seas más alto- hace pucheros-

-jajaja bueno ya tranquila pero por favor promete que no me vas a decir así y mas enfrente de los demás si-

-…está bien-

-bueno entonces- la carga-

-…que…que estás haciendo- sonrojada-

-solo te voy a poner en tu cama-

-pero…yo puedo sola-

-pero así es más divertido-

-sonrojada-

Hitsugaya puso a hinamori en su cama después el se acostó junto de ella

-shi…hitsugaya-kun-

-si dime-

-etto-sonrojada-es que etto-

-la mira- te da pena que este contigo-

-am etto-

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte- la abraza-

-…hit…-sonrojada-

-shhhh-

-….-

Hinamori y hitsugaya se fueron quedando dormidos juntos y abrazados hasta que amaneció

x-x-x-x

-etsuko despierta-

-mmm-

-etsuko ya es tarde despierta-

-mmm no mama no quiero ir a la escuela todos son raritos y mas mi compañera Ayame no quiero ir-

-…-enojada-etsuko con un carajo despiértate- gritándole-

-aaaa- se cae de la cama- que, cuando, donde-

-ya es de día tenemos que ir a darle el desayuno a hinamori-

-aa pero es temprano-

-nada ya sabes que hitsugaya-sama se enoja-

-…maldito hitsugaya como si él no pudiera darle de comer-

-shh vamos de una vez-

-si, si ya voy-

Ayame y etsuko fueron por el desayuno de hinamori, llegaron rápido a su habitación cuando iban a abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que estaba abierta

-que etsuko está abierta la puerta-

-nani-

-si mira-

-no puede ser capaz de que hinamori se largo-

-maldita sea si es así hitsugaya-sama nos va a matar-

-pero porque ahí fue culpa de quien la dejo abierta-

-…es que…yo fui quien la dejo abierta-

-…Ayame- le toca el hombro- fue un placer conocerte que flores quieres en tu tumba-

-etsuko no juegues-

-a bueno perdón, mira voy a ver si dejo algo- abre la puerta-

-si aurita vengo voy a dejar esto-

-…áyame espera-la agara-

-que-

-mira eso-

Ayame vio adentro del cuarto y se quedo sorprendía al ver esa escena hitsugaya y hinamori abrazados y dormidos, las dos estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

-…dios el fin del mundo-

-shhh etsuko no grites ven- se van de la habitación-

-qué pero-

-shhh recuerda esto este fue el propósito de hitsugaya-sama desde un principio-

-sí pero nunca pensé que funcionaria-

-si ni yo me la creo pero no hay que decirle a nadie si-

-está bien pero cuando se entere Karin de esto jajaja me encantara verle su cara y burlarme de ella-

-si a mí también pero shhh no le digas a nadie-

-sí, si, pero que hacemos los dejas ahí que puede venir cualquier persona y los pueden ver-

-si hay que hacer algo por que si no-

-pero no se supone que a hitsugaya le vale que le digan algo, bueno el siempre le a valido lo que le diga la gente-

-sí pero de todas formas mejor que el se lo diga a los demás a que se enteren de cualquier chismosa-

-te refieres a matsumoto verdad-

-si-

-bueno en eso tienes razón pero entonces que hacemos los dejamos encerados ahí o que-

-mmm tú quédate aquí cuidando-

-qué pero porque yo-

-porque si-

-¬¬-

-bueno quédate aquí voy a buscar a rukia tengo que preguntarle algo-

-a ni te molestes-

-porque-

-rukia se fue hace rato no se a donde pero despertó a kira para que la llevara-

-a esta hora-

-si no se para que pero creo que se volvió loca-

-…ok bueno me voy-

x-x-x-x

rukia se encontraba en el lugar donde había quedado con ichigo estaba ahí acostada entre las flores-no sé porque maldita sea me vine más temprano de lo que es- rukia se queda mirando el cielo estaban tan tranquila, ese lugar era muy tranquilo y relajado solo le faltaba algo para que fuera mejor-ichigo-susurro mientras se quedaba contemplando el cielo alzo su mano hacia el cielo sintiendo que tocaba el cielo, cuando repente sintió que alguien le agarro la mano

-así que viniste mas temprano-

-…i…chigo- sonrojada-

-hola rukia-

-…etto ichigo-

-si-

-podrías soltar mi mano- sonrojada-

-…y si no quiero-

-….-

-no es cierto pero antes levántate te vas a ensuciar-la levanta del suelo-

-…gracias-

-y ahora que tienes- pregunto-

-yo…no…nada-

-no te creo a ti te pasa algo-

-jejeje no de verdad no me pasa nada-

-…-abraza a rukia-te dije que no creo dime que tienes-

-ichi…go- sonrojada-

-que no confías en mi…rukia-

-….no, no es eso-

-entonces-

-…-

-así que no vas a hablar-

-….-

-está bien no hables solo voy a hacer algo que me quede pendiente la otra vez-

-…-

Ichigo tomo la cara de rukia acercándola mas a la de él, rukia solo se sonrojada por lo que el pelinaranja estaba a punto de hacer, fueron acercando sus labios lentamente hasta que al fin se juntaron en un beso dulce y lento que poco a poco se fue poniendo mas apasionado en cada momento, los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire los dos se quedaron mirando por un instante hasta que ichigo rompió el silencio-

-rukia…-abraza a rukia-

-…si-

-por favor nunca te alejes de mi-

-…-

-por favor-

-…está bien ichigo…jamás me alejare de ti-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aki xD una cosita sorry por no haver subido antes u.u esq tuve exámenes y reprobé matematicas 8D XD si ._. reprobé pero no importa bueno pues voy a hacer otra fic *-* un hitsuhina = xD pero en la otra tienen q votar por las parejas que quieren solo serán 2 parejas mas xD y la fic se va a llamar hitsugaya-sensei…daisuki se me kemo el cerebro xD pero bueno me voy a si una cosita antes ahora si prometo actualizar cada semana ahora si es que aparte d exámenes me tienen de cenicienta D: pero bueno prometo actualizar cada semana +w+ bueno bye bye xD


	7. libertad condicional

Adivina kien soy owo xD ya ni me acordaba d esto bueno pues como prometi voy a actualizar xD si no Carmen me mata D: xD y aparte me dio inspiración +w+ bueno aki voy xD

* * *

Ya era de mañana los rayos del sol le llegaban a su cara haciendo que se despertara poco a poco abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que no había nadie junto a ella se espanto pensó que…todo fue un sueño una ilusión o algo que simplemente nunca pasaría pero cuando sintió que alguien la abraza por detrás sintió un alivio muy fuerte

-buenos días mi bella durmiente- le da un beso en la mejilla- [N/A: o.O omg q faceta suya xD]

-sonrojada-buenos días hitsugaya-kun-

-siempre duermes tanto-le pregunta-

-pues…si algo, porque lo dices-

-porque tengo horas admirando como dormías y ni te despertabas-

-….que…-sonrojada-

-si hasta me dio tiempo de tomar un baño-

-QUE¡¡¡, tan pesado tengo el sueño, con razón cuando se quiso incendiar el castillo yo ni cuenta me di-

-…-se le resbala una gota en la frente- pero aun así-la toma por la barbilla-eres la persona más importante para mí-le besa-

-gracias hitsugaya-kun-

-gracias porque-pregunta-

-por no separarte de mí…de verdad esto hace que…sea muy feliz-

-la abraza- solo te diré algo hinamori nunca de los nunca te dejare ir-

-sonrojada-si…gracias-

Mientras atrás de la puerta dos chicas estaban oyendo su conversación…

-nee Ayame ya le podemos romperle su faceta de amorcito- lo dice emocionada-

-etsuko shhhh por dios quiero oír lo que dicen…es tan…kawai-agara sus mejillas y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-se le resbala una gota por la frente- cursis…-

-bueno creo que si ya es hora-

-ok-

-tocan la puerta-

-a si quien es-pregunta-

-somos nosotras etsuko y Ayame-

-…am etto…-

-déjalas pasar-

-qué pero…-

-tranquila-

-está bien…pueden pasar-

Las dos chicas pasan al cuarto, lo único a lo que iban es a hablar con hitsugaya sobre la situación

-así que al fin tu sueño se izo realidad no hitsugaya-

-...pues si-

-ohh genial que lindo-

-le da un zape- Ayame por dios no vez que vas a hacer que se apenen-

-…etto-mira hacia abajo sonrojada-

-ya vez asistes que hinamori se apenara-

-…perdón-triste-

-no, no importa Ayame-san…solo que…tengo una pregunta…-

-si dinos-

-ustedes ya sabían…todo-

-pues claro-

-si obvio-

-QUE¡¡¡ y porque no me dijeron nada-

-las dos señalan a hitsugaya-porque nos obligo-

-si te decíamos…-

-nos mataría así de fácil-

-…oh…-

-bueno solo vinieron a molestar o que-

-no, vinimos a…Ayame a que venimos…-

-¬¬-

-o.o?-

-bueno vinimos a decirte hitsugaya-sama que bueno ya es hora de decirles a los demás que tu principal propósito se cumplió no-

-mmm-se cruza de brazos-creo que si tienen razón, en la hora de la comida le diré a todos que hinamori y yo nos amamos y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para estar juntos- sonríe-

-o.o-

-de…verdad hitsugaya-sama-

-si-contento-

-o.o-o dios mío nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que viera a hitsugaya contento-

-ni yo-

-hinamori –pone su mano en su hombro-

-si?-

-haces milagros-

-se le resbala una gota en la frente-

-bueno etsuko y yo nos vamos-

-eh?, porque-

-la mira de una forma enojada-he dicho vámonos-

-asustada-esta…bien-

Las dos chicas salen de la habitación dejando a hinamori y a hitsugaya solos

-etto hitsugaya-kun está bien que le digas…a los demás que tu y yo…-

-la abraza- que parte de que eres la persona más importante para mí no entendiste-

-mira hacia abajo-lo siento-

-no importa- agarra su cara para que lo vea-bueno mejor me voy y tú te cambias y aremos como si nada hasta que todos lleguen que es el la hora de la comida, está bien-

-si-sonríe-

-bueno entonces-la besa-cuídate mucho-

-si-

Hitsugaya salió de la habitación dejando a hinamori sumida en sus pensamientos

-no puedo creerlo…al fin…al fin todo será tranquilo y estaremos todos felices-pensó-bueno mejor me apuro-

Mientras tanto en el pueblo ichigo y rukia se encontraban aun juntos

-oyes ichigo-

-si dime rukia-

-no te tenias que ir…-

-quieres que me valla ya-la mira algo enojado-

-…no me mires asi-

-entonces quieres que te deje aquí-

-y si quiero que-

-ok, entendí-se va alejando-

-no espera ichigo-

-ahora si quieres que me quede-

-…perdón…es que solo quiero…-

-quieres que le diga a aizen de una vez que no me quiero casar con su hija-

-se sonroja-…n-no…solo…-

-la abraza-rukia no me quiero ir porque quiero estar contigo-

-se sonroja-está bien ichigo, oyes ichigo-

-mmm-

-no sabes que hora es-

-mm no-

-es que…creo que ya me tengo que ir…-

-porque-

-…-le tengo que decir-pensó-

-me vas a decir-

-te digo mañana ahora ya se me izo tarde-

-…está bien-la suelta-

-adiós nos vemos-

-espera-la agara del brazo-

-si?-

-la besa-

-….-sonrojada-

-a la misma hora-

-..si-

Rukia se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba kira [N/A: era un lugar un poco lejos de ahí ya que si los veía huu xD] se dirigió al carruaje y solo espero a que quiera fuera avanzando

-se lo tengo que decir cueste lo que me cueste-pensó-

Ya una ve que llegaron al escondite todo estaba normal bueno unas que otras personas ocupados pero todo normal [N/A: ocupados con que o.o?]

-ohh rukia hasta que llegas-

-ah lo siento matsumoto-san-

-te encuentras bien-pregunto-

-si-

-oh rukia ya llegaste-

-si Ayame-

-está bien ya están todos aquí así que le diré a hitsugaya que ya puede venir-

-venir…a que-

-muy pronto veras-

-¿?-

Hitsugaya se encontraba en su "oficina" pensado en la forma de cómo le diría a los demás eso…como lo aria para que todos no se fueran contra el…como hasta que una persona lo interrumpió

-nee hitsugaya ya llegaron todos de una vez quieres hablarles-

-ah?, si ya voy-

Ya todos se encontraban en la "sala" acepto hinamori hitsugaya izo que todos le pusieran atención y comenzó a hablar

-bueno a todos les tengo que decir algo muy importante-

-si? Que cosa taicho-

-pues…es sobre una cosa muy importante para mí…-

-¿?-

-quiero decirles que por fin algo que yo deseaba desde hace mucho se izo realidad, ese sueño que desde hace un tiempo se volvió realidad al encontrar esa persona que es mi alma gemela esta aquí conmigo, el rayo de sol que atraviesa mi ventana-

-y a esta que bicho le pico?-

-qué diablos quiso decir-

-no tengo la menor idea-

-se agarra su cabeza- me duele mi cabeza-

-por dios fue mucho para matsumoto-

-etto Ayame quieres…-

-ok, quiso decir que ama a hinamori-

-QUE¡¡¡-

-yo ya lo sabía y no le entendí…-

-hitsugaya-sama…está diciendo la verdad…-

-si Karin mi original propósito siempre fue hacer que hinamori me recordara y pudiera estar conmigo-

-si-

-tú eras la única que no lo sabía-

-cierto-

-que todos ustedes lo sabían, matsumoto-

-si-

-kira-

-si-

-malditos-

-bueno así que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante-

-en qué forma?-

-pues ahora todos ustedes van a dejar que mí amada ave vuele por los cielos-

-traducción-

-que dejen a hinamori salir cuando se le dé la gana-

-y si una bestia trata de lastimas a mi amada volando tranquilamente no duden en cazarlo-

-…Ayame-

-que si un depravado se le acerca…cazarlo?...amm acecínenlo-

-así que por favor pido la colaboración de todos para que aizen no trate de…llevársela-

-si, tu suegro no va a querer que estén juntos-

-etsuko calla-

-¬¬-

-a y rukia-

-si dime hitsugaya-sama-

-tu trabaja a terminado-

-eh?-

-ya no tienes que verte más con ichigo-

-pero…-

-mm pasa algo-

-mira hacia abajo- no…nada-

-bueno alguien tenía a decirme algo-

-a si yo hitsugaya-sama-

-que pasa kira-

-pues byakuya-sama y ukitake-san van a venir mañana a primera hora-

-MAÑANA¡¡¡, Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTES-

-…por…que…-

-espero una respuesta-

-es que se me olvido-

-¬¬-

-kira ya estas igual que etsuko se le olvida todo-

-cierto…oyes a mi no se me olvida todo-

-mejor no hables, hitsugaya-sama que aremos cuando llegue byakuya-san-

-pues nada simplemente esperaremos aun que…-

-que pasa taicho-

-el me dijo específicamente que solo vendría aquí cuando…tuviera malas noticias…-

-no estarás creyendo…que ya saben dónde nos escondemos…-

-no lo dudo por que las únicas personas que son nuestros espías en el pueblo son byakuya-san y ukitake-

-entonces no pensemos mal tratemos de ver todo positivo-

-si tienes razón-

-bueno sigan con lo suyo-

Todos siguieron con sus trabajos como si nada [N/A: yo insisto que trabajos si no hacen nada D:] acepto rukia que estaba mal por lo que le dijo hitsugaya

-"tu trabajo termino"…que quiso decir…ya me va a dejar ir al…pueblo…no…podre ver más a ichigo…no…no quiero que eso pase, no quiero-pensó-

-no podía creer esto iba a pasar así que mejor decidió ir a hablar con kira para que mañana a primera hora la lleve al pueblo-

-por favor kira no seas así llévame al pueblo-

-…no lo sé rukia hitsugaya-sama dijo que ya no es necesario que vallas…-

-por favor…es más me vas a dejar al pueblo y te vas para que nii-sama no te diga nada y después viene por mi –

-pero no vas a tener problemas por eso…-

-si tengo problemas ese va ser mi problema por favor-

-…está bien pero enseguida voy por ti-

-ha gracias kira de verdad te debo una-

-tranquila-

Mientras tanto hitsugaya se dirigía al cuarto de hinamori para hablar con ella

-toca la puerta- puedo pasar-

-si adelante-

-pasa a la habitación-como estas hinamori-

-hitsugaya-kun nos vimos hace un rato-

-que puede ser que en ese rato te sientas mal o te pase algo-

-quien sabe pero yo estoy muy bien-sonríe-

-me alegro-acaricia su mejilla-

-y a que viniste hitsugaya-kun-

-ha si venía a decirte que de ahora en adelante…bueno mejor dicho por el día de hoy vas a poder salir de esta casa cuando quieras-

-…por el día de hoy…ósea que no me vas a dejar salir más que hoy me quieres encerar o que-tono tétrico [N/A: wtf xD]

-no, no hinamori no es eso-

-entonces me quieres aislar de todo-

-hinamori por favor como crees si tu para mi eres-la abraza- la más importante de mi vida y nunca de los nunca dejare que te hagan nada-

-perdón, es solo que no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento-

-de que o que-pregunta-

-no lo sé solo uno malo-

-tu quédate tranquila si-

-si-

-bueno te voy a decir por que por el día de hoy es que mañana va a venir byakuya-sama-

-byakuya-sama?-

-si es el hermano mayor de rukia-

-rukia tiene un hermano-

-sí, y también va a venir ukitake ellos son nuestros infiltrados en el castillo-

-como que infiltrados-

-cuanto nosotros te trajimos aquí ice que esas personas fueran a conseguir "trabajo" en el castillo así ellos podrían sacar información de los planes de aizen-

-apoco mi padre tan malo…es-pregunta-

-no es que sea malo solo…-

-no, tranquilo lo entiendo-

-está bien- la besa-por favor no te pongas mal-

-no estoy mal de verdad-

-está bien por ahora me tengo que ir mañana va a ser un día largo-

-si-

-acaricia su mejilla-recuerda lo que te digo eres lo único importante de mi vida…sin ti yo…me muero-

-si…te creo..hitsugaya-kun

* * *

D: alfin xD esta un poco largo es que me agaro inspiracion +w+ me puse a ver cosas que veía cuando estaba chiquita XDDDD por eso me agaro inspiración xD bueno pues que mas les digo ya se van a poner mejores los capítulos xD y se cuidan feliz navidad a todos n.n y año nuevo = xD ojala papa Noel les traiga lo que piden xDDDDDD o si cantenle papa Noel no es un kulero (8) xDDDD ok no ._. bye


End file.
